Hammer's Plan
by darkness36
Summary: What if Hammer captured Elly in the hanger from Solaris? What if he had other things in mind for her? Absoultely not for anyone under 18. Those younger turn away now. Lemons, Yuri, as well just about everything else.
1. Chapter 1

**Hammers Grand Plan**

**This story is rated M and is absolutely not for those under 18. A little what if, if Hammer actually captured Elly. Contains lemons, Yuri, and a lot of other things.**

**Chapter 1**

Elhaym Van Houten was her name, a former lieutenant in the Gabler forces as well as a former Element. She remembered about to escape from Solaris with her friends and family when they were betrayed.

Hammer held a gun saying he made a deal with Krelian and she was returning with him. She remembered her mother trying to stop him when she felt something flash and felt something being injected into her neck. That was the last thing she remembered.

Blue eyes stirred as Elly began to awake. She blinked a few times as she immediately felt strange. Eyes widening as she realized her arms were chained up in the air and she was completely naked.

Looking around she saw what looked like some sort of jail cell as well as the gravity was different then Solaris. Her cell was well lighted and a small cot to the side. She could only wonder where she was.

"I see your finally awake.." A voice called out.

Elly quickly turned her head and saw Hammer.

"Hammer! What is going on?" Elly quickly said trying to move only to be stopped by the chains.

Elly looked down noticing the only attire she was wearing were a few leather cuffs on her ankles and a collar around her neck.

Hammer studied her, she was perfect just as he always knew. The perfect specimen for this.

"Welcome to her new life Miss Elly…" Hammer said stepping closer.

Elly looked confused.

"You see back in Nortune I ran other business's then just information, I also found valuable specimens for trading…sex trade that is." Hammer said seriously.

Elly's eyes widened again.

Hammer stopped in front of her and started observing her.

She had the perfect face, her body was just as gorgeous. Her legs were the perfect length for her slim figure. Breasts not to big and not to small, the perfect size.

Hammer quickly reached out his hand and rested it on her thigh.

Elly cringed quickly.

"Smooth snow colored skin," Hammer said raising upward to her stomach and then her hair.

Elly felt tears prick her eyes.

"Soft beautiful hair…you truly are the perfect woman Miss Elly. That is why I was paid a lot for you." Hammer replied quickly reaching her chin.

Elly could only turn as Hammer quickly pressed his lips to hers.

Elly quickly ruffled her moans as Hammer parted her lips and slipped his demi human tongue in her mouth.

Elly didn't know what was going on as she stopped struggling as Hammers tongue made contact with hers and quickly wrapped around it and to the back of her throat.

Hammer smiled as he felt her tongue start to move.

Hammer broke the kiss shortly after that as Elly panted hard for air.

"You see Miss Elly, part of you enjoys this. Just as I thought it would."

Elly was in shock but it quickly faded as she heard his words.

"You will enjoy your new life as a sex slave." Hammer told her seriously.

Elly couldn't believe this, she would not allow this.

"I suggest you cooperate, if you value your parents lives." Hammer answered.

"What!" Elly blurted out.

"You see I used a little paralyzing agent in the air on Bro and the gang as well as kidnapping you. Krelian wanted you but you are so much more then that. So I took a shuttle and landed on earth where we are and well sold you." Hammer replied.

"My parents?" Elly asked.

"Safe as long as you do what you are told." Hammer said showing the picture.

Elly couldn't believe this this happening. She then lowered her head.

"Glad to know we understand each other. Now its time for training." Hammer said about to leave the room.

Elly quickly looked up again trying to see if she could get out of these restraints. The chains however were far to strong for her to do anything about and now with her parents captured, she was trapped.

"Now its time to teach you how to pleasure." Hammer said returning.

Her first time would go to this demi human, why was this happening.

Hammer pulled the leash he was carrying as another demi human was brought in dressed just as she was. Only this time it was a female and just like Hammer.

"You want me to…?" Elly quickly yelled.

Hammer smiled, "Its best to teach you on a female since you will be required to please both."

Elly looked at this woman she was the same species as hammer. What was different was her eyes she was completely obedient.

"Her master." The female slave asked.

"Yes, teach her well." Hammer said taking a seat getting ready to enjoy the show.

Hammer looked to Elly, "Don't be so nervous looking, I can tell you enjoy this."

Elly thought on his words, was he right? Did she like this sick twisted pleasure. It couldn't be so.

The female approached her and began circling her, as she got behind her Elly felt her grip her sides.

Elly shut her eyes as the slave moved her hands along her body.

First up her sides and then to her breasts.

"Stop…" Elly quickly said as she felt her nipples harden.

The slave then moved in front and quickly started licking her neck slowly trailing up and planting a kiss on her chin before starting over.

Elly felt the sensation run around her body, she never figured a woman could do this to her.

The slave then began licking her breasts.

Elly moaned at the contact and got louder when the female started biting her nipple.

"So…beautiful." The slave said as she started sucking hard on Elly's nipples and switching between the two back and forth.

Elly squirmed as her fists clutched together. The slaves furry face tickled her body and now this pleasure she was feeling from her breasts being devoured.

Hammer felt himself harden up as he watched.

The slave got tired of her breasts as Elly let out a loud moan. The slave took the opportunity as she wrapped her arms around Elly's neck passionately kissing her.

Elly was completely lost and wondered if maybe she had been drugged or something as she couldn't believe she would enjoy this.

The slave broke the kiss moving to her ear biting and licking as she whispered, "Your turn."

Elly opened her eyes as she felt the slave stand up much taller then her and present her chest to her.

Elly didn't know what to do.

The slave got tired of waiting and forced her nipple into Elly's mouth. Elly's tongue started moving immediately as she gave in and sucked hard.

"That's it. Good girl!" The slave yelled started running her hand down Elly's stomach reaching her womanhood.

Elly released the suction as the slave grabbed her hair causing her to yelp and forced her back on her breast.

Elly started tingling again as her knees were giving out as the slave started slowly rubbing along her slit.

"Show her how its done." Hammer quickly said as the slave complied.

Getting on her knees she reached for Elly's left thigh.

Elly looked quickly down at her in complete fear.

"I will make you come little girl." The slave said as she moved her head over and started kissing her knee.

Elly closed her eyes again as the slave moved her lips to her inner thighs kissing lightly.

Using her tongue she was leaving wet trails all over Elly's legs as she reached her womanhood.

Quickly thrusting her tongue inside Elly cried out and threw her head back.

Hammer smiled as her moans were getting louder.

Elly moaned and squirmed as her chains cranked together, her eyes rolled back as the pleasure she felt was extraordinary.

The slave reached her hand up as she continued to eat her out to Elly's lips.

Elly opened her mouth and sucked on her finger before the slave moved it to her breasts and started caressing them.

Ten minutes this went on as Elly tried her best to hold out but it was to late as the slave gripped her thighs and moved her tongue at a quick speed.

Elly moaned and moaned until it was to late as she screamed out in pleasure.

The slave smirked as she noticed the girl had her first release.

Hammer stood up as he watched Elly's body shake with after bliss as her head hung low. Her body moist with sweat and her long auburn hair clinging to it.

Pulling the slaves leash, Hammer got her away from her.

"You did well. That will be all for the day." Hammer replied as he believed Elly had enough for the day with one exception.

The slave slightly whimpered in wanted the same treatment from this woman she gave her.

"What did I tell you? You are no better then a whore." Hammer told her he watched her regain her composure.

Elly was completely ashamed as her tears leaked from her eyes but deep down in a sick and twisted way she enjoyed it.

Hammer went behind her.

"What…" Elly said as Hammer quickly thrust in her with force.

"AHH!" Elly yelled in pain.

Hammer moaned, "No longer a pure maiden!"

Hammer couldn't believe how tight she was, it was perfect. To bad Bro didn't have his chance at her yet. Not that he could find her now, if he was even still alive.

"Get…get out of me!" Elly now yelled.

Hammer smiled, "Don't worry it goes no farther today." Hammer said removing himself from her.

"Your training isn't down yet…when it is finished you will beg me not to pull out of you again." Hammer smiled kissing her lightly on the head.

"The fun truly begins tomorrow." Hammer said opening the cell down and leaving ordering those that work here to clean her up and prepare for what he has in store for her tomorrow.

Elly just hung there by her arms, sore and exhausted. This couldn't be real. There had to be something she could do. Or did she not even want to.

**End Chapter 1**

**That is the end of chapter 1. This is going to be a twisted story, a short lemon to start things off, and gets better in the next chapter as Hammer sets Elly up for something unbelievable.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She couldn't see anything as she was being led around by the leash on her collar. Her arms well bound behind her back as her body still recovering from what hammer made her do the other day.

She heard a door open as she was led inside.

Her blindfold was taken off as she saw the figures in the room.

"Father…mother." Elly said looking surprised and ashamed as she was still naked.

"That is correct Elhaym." A voice came over a microphone.

"Hammer." Elly said seriously.

"Time for your next training session." Hammer said.

"What do you mean?" Elly asked as she was pulled quickly and jerked towards the bed by her collar.

As soon as she hit the mattress she felt her mother sit her up.

"Mom." Elly said looking into her mothers eyes only to see nothing.

"Mom wh…" Elly started to say as her mother quickly kissed her inserting her tongue.

Elly was in shock as Medena ran her tongue all over her mouth.

Elly heard Hammer laugh, "We gave them a very powerful stimulating drug…the more powerful one then the one your mother will be giving you shortly."

Elly turned only to have her mother pinch her neck causing her to yelp as Medena slid the drug she hid in her mouth down Elly's throat.

"Don't worry you will still remember everything but your desires won't be stopped." Hammer said as Elly felt herself getting sensitive as her mother broke her kiss.

"That's my girl." Medena said as she got on her knees revealing her breasts.

"Mother…what…" Elly said feeling her own nipples harden.

"Feeding time." Medena said as she forced her nipple into Elly's mouth.

Elly couldn't' stop herself as she started sucking, Medena pumped her breasts as she released her milk as Elly drank it.

Soon she felt her behind stroked as her father started joining in.

"Father…why?" Elly said as she saw him get very hard.

Medena pulled away jerking Elly's collar towards her father's member.

Elly yelped as she was face to face with it.

"That a girl." Erich said placing his hand in his daughters beautiful auburn hair.

Elly couldn't stop herself and ran her tongue around it. Erich groaned a little.

Medena was getting turned on as she bent down and started running her tongue up her daughter's thigh multiple times before moving to her stomach and breasts biting and sucking.

Elly moaned out as Erich forced his shaft into her mouth. Elly squirmed in dismay trying to move her arms to fail.

"Suck!" Erich nearly yelled as Elly couldn't contain herself any longer and started bobbing her head back and forth taking her fathers shaft.

Medena turned on moved to the corner and grabbed a thick strap on placing it around her waist.

Elly saw out of the corner of her eye what her mother was doing as her eyes grew big.

Suddenly she gagged as her father pulled her up his full shaft. Medena got behind her grabbing her daughter's hips as her father sat down. Medena moved into position and quickly thrust the strap into her daughter with jarring force.

Elly screamed and gagged but couldn't stop as she started moaning in time with deep throating her father.

Medena rubbed her breast into her daughters back as she thrust into her faster and faster.

Minutes later Erich started stirring, "I'm Cuming!" Erich yelled out as Elly tried to remove her mouth only to have it stopped by her father as he released his load down her throat.

Elly screamed as her mother forced her own orgasm while swallowing her fathers load.

Finally Erich pulled it out of her mouth as she collapsed. Panting hard only to find her mother pull out and move around the front where she grabbed her daughter's hair causing her to yelp.

Elly looked up only to see the large strap being forced into her mouth now as her mother thrust in and out of her mouth.

Elly moaned again as she sucked the strap tasting herself.

Erich regained his stamina as he bent over sucking his daughter's breasts hard. Medena continued to thrust as she bent over and smack her daughter's bottom.

Elly screamed as she continued to suck.

"I think that is enough." Erich said as Medena pulled out.

Elly panted again as she felt herself being flipped over on her back, still unable to move her hands. Elly looked up to see her father quickly kiss her hard and passionately as he moved his tongue with hers as she could no longer resist.

Erich broke the kiss as he grabbed his daughter's thighs feeling her smooth skin as he placed them around his waist moving his member into position.

Elly wanted to scream and get away but quickly felt her father thrust into her. Elly cried out as her father wasted no time gripping her legs and moving in and out of her.

Elly eventually gripped her fathers waste herself as she moaned, screamed and cried out in pleasure as her sweat mixed with her fathers.

"So tight!" Erich yelled out before kissing her breasts again.

The drug Erich took held back his orgasm long enough to send Elly to hers. Feeling her tighten around him he thrust in one more time before releasing his load.

Elly felt tears fall from her eyes as she felt incredible, especially the hot seed that was being released into her body. As her body jerked, Erich continued to release before he collapsed on top of her.

Elly panting hard thinking of what just happened.

A couple minutes later she felt herself being chocked as her mother pulled her back up. She looked over to see her father had recovered again.

Elly shook her head almost pleading for no more but.

"I want…it." Elly said.

Erich smiled and thrust into her again as her mother behind her thrust into her rear.

Elly screamed out loudly as this pleasure was something she never felt before. Her mother moved her hair out of the way and started licking the back of her neck while her father did the front and eventually ran his tongue over hers.

For twenty straight minutes they pumped in and out of her ignoring her constant orgasms. Finally Medena and Erich both erupted and Erich once again released into her.

Elly nearly passed out as she was laid on the bed.

Inside the room Hammer smiled, "She is almost ready."

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter Hammer goes at it himself.**


End file.
